Jack's Daughter: Love or Life?
by Jack's Savvy Lass
Summary: [On Hiatus]A story about Jack's daughter. She meets people who will change her life forever. Don't want to give to much away. So come and have a read and review. Rated T just in case.
1. A Family Thing

**Author's Note: **This is my first story so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Here's the deal: Anything you recognize I don't own, anything you don't recognize I do own. Got it? Good, let's start.

Jade stood at the helm of the Pearl, softly singing to herself. Her father, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, had gone to get himself some… _refreshments_. In layman's terms, rum. "And while your down there, can you bring me up a bottle as well?" she called down to him. "Yeah, yeah" came the reply.

Jack Sparrow rummaged around in his cabin searching for some rum, all the while grumbling to himself. "That bloody girl!" He fumed, "drinking all me rum!" Finding some bottles, he grabbed two, while hiding the rest under his bed. 'I swear she knows where I hide it, there always seems to be less _every_ time Ineed some!' Still rambling, he walked up on deck towards the helm.

"Thank you Daddy" Jade said sweetly to her father, taking the rum. She knew how much he hated it when she called him names like that. "Ye know fer an eighteen year old girl, ye sure do drink a bloody lot of rum." He said to her. "Ah, well now yer forgetting one very important thing, father, I'm Jade Sparrow!" she said to him gesturing wildly with her hands.

"It's got to be a family thing", Marty said to Gibbs, referring to the hand movements that both Jack and Jade used when trying to put their point across. "Aye, must be…" Gibbs replied distantly, taking a long drink from his flask.

Jack strolled over to the "Didn't run us into any reefs I see, well that's an improvement" he replied. He was referring to the very first time she had ever steered a ship. She had nearly run into a large reef and he was never going to let her forget it. He smirked as he watched her face go bright red in anger. She was just about to open her mouth to yell at him when the look-out called down to them. "Captain, there's a ship approaching to the west." "Thank God!" Jack said to himself, knowing that he only just escaped being yelled at. "What was that?" Jade snapped.

Jack just smirked at her and yelled out to his crew, who had been listening in on the whole conversation, "well if ye all done listening to me conversation, who'd be up to a bit of pillaging?" The crew gave a roar of agreement as Jade rolled her eyes, "bloody pirates."

Well that was chapter one. I hoped you liked it! Please review because I would love to know what you think of it and whether I should keep writing. Savvy?


	2. Meeting A Foe

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry the last chapter was too short; I'm trying to make them longer. I just really wanted to get the first chapter up so I could get started.

**Disclaimer:** Same as last time. If you don't know what I said last time then shame on you! Right then, on with the story!

Jack looked through his spyglass and his eyes widened. "Jade…" he called, turning to where his daughter was standing, gazing out over the water. Her bright, green eyes were sparkling and when the sun and sea reflected off them, they flashed with hints of gold. Like beautiful, golden treasures. "She's just like her mother" Jack murmured to himself. "No. I have to focus here."

Looking down towards his 18 year old daughter, he said to her, "Jade luv, the guy that captains that there ship, he be after Sparrow blood. Eunuch, he is. There was, ahem, an incident involving him, a pig an' a marriage." He smirked at the thought of it.

"Anyway, he swore his revenge on me an' any other Sparrow's that may happen to come around. Personally, I think that was a bit 'arsh." He added.

"So, what yer saying is that some pirate is after us cause you, I'm not doubting, got him married to a pig, years ago?" Jade said to her father, not really surprised. "And I'm assuming that the dog'll stop at nothin' till he gets us?" "Aye, luv. That'd be about right" he replied. "Ye still wantin to fight then?" "What, are ye bloody mad, man! O' course I still wanna fight!" she exclaimed.

Jack smiled as his daughter walked of to ready her effects for the fight ahead, her long, golden brown hair flowing behind her, with a pale blue bandana the only thing holding it back.

All righ' ye scabrous dogs! Same as always. Get in, pillage and loot, have a bit o fun, an get back 'ere. I can't afford any more casualties, savvy?" "AYE CAP'N" the crew of the _Pearl _roared back at their captain.

Meanwhile, the miscreants on the _Crimson Serpent _where listening to orders from their captain, Harrison Blathy. "Righ', now, ye can do whatever ye want by means o' attacking an pillaging, but remember" his voice turned to an evil snarl "leave Sparrow's lass fer me." He smirked as his crew gave a roar of understanding and ran to fight the crew of the _Pearl_.

As the crew ran towards the side of the Pearl, readying themselves to attack, Jack pulled his daughter to the side, "luv, listen, ye need to be careful mate. This guy knows yer me daughter, an he's gunna be after ye."

"Dad, I know! I'll be fine, an, um, I love ye, dad." Jade looked at her father, gave him a reassuring nod and ran off to join the fight, which had already begun.

"Bloody hell, sometimes I wonder who the bloody captain is sometimes" He shook his head, before also turning to join the fight.

Jade was fighting, and easily winning, against three of the _Serpent_'s crew. She quickly finished off two then, seeing another sneak up behind Gibbs, she ran her cutlass through the last before pulling out her pistol and firing. All of both crews turned to see who had fired the first shot of the battle. "Oh bugger." Jade said, realizing that wasn't what her father meant by being careful. 

The fight resumed and then he saw her. "Righ', the lil wench is as good as dead!" Blathy said.

Jade spun around just in time to lock swords with Blathy himself. They parried for a while before Jade decided she was done playing. "So, Captain Blathy, is it? Hows yer lovely wife me father told me 'bout?" she said to him, as she blocked another of his blows.

She grinned openly as she saw the effect that little statement had on him. His face grew red with fury and his blows and swings became more frantic and less controlled.

"Oh, and sorry." Jade said sympathetically. Blathy paused, "fer what?" he growled. Swinging yet again at him, she replied simply "Fer being a eunuch an all. Must be bloody hard to live that down."

Jade saw the opportune moment and took it. She jumped back as he swung wildly at her then as he stumbled she took aim and swung her cutlass down. Unfortunately, he saw her and rolled out of the way. But she did manage to hit his arm, leaving a deep gash, crimson blood spilling onto the deck.

'I've got to hurry up and finish this guy off, I'm starting to get tired and if he realises, I'm as good as dead!' Jade thought as she blocked blow after endless blow, now starting to tire.

As Jack pulled his sword out of another foe, he turned, searching for his daughter. Seeing her his body went cold. She stumbled over a body, and as she fell Blathy took his chance and swung his cutlass at her…

And I think that's where I'll leave it… Right I got five reviews for the first chapter and I thank you. 

Please people,** KEEP IT UP! **


	3. Bloody Good Shot

**Author's Note:** Third chapter, woo hoo! Everyone _please_ keep reading and most importantly _reviewing_! Thankyou.

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No!" Jack felt like yelling out but could only whisper. "No…"

Jade was moving backwards when she stumbled over a body from the crew of the _Crimson Serpent_. As she moved to regain her footing she didn't get a chance to block the oncoming swing from the cutlass of Captain Harrison Blathy.

"AHHHHH!" Jade screamed as the blade came swiftly across her stomach. She staggered clumsily and fell. The pain was unbearable. She glanced down to check her wound and it was quite deep. 'I just hope that it ain't too deep' she thought.

Jack watched as his daughter fell to the ground clutching her stomach with her left hand, but fumbling with something else with her right. 'Hmm… that's interesting' he thought while pushing his last opponent overboard.

Blathy turned around to his crew, of which there were only two left. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his remaining crew, but then looked at Jack, a victorious smirk plastered across his scarred face.

"Well, Jack Sparrow looks like I've won out here. Yer lil wench is dead, an even if ye shoot me now it ain't gonna bring her back. Now what do ye say to that?"

**BANG!**

The sound echoed around the silent deck. But it wasn't Jack who had fired the shot, nor anyone else from the crew who were standing, shocked at what had just happened. No, the shot had come from the pistol of one Jade Sparrow as a last effort before she passed out from the pain and blood loss of her wound.

Jade was fumbling with her pistol. As the dumb oaf rambled on she took aim and pulled the trigger. She smiled slightly as she saw her bullet find its mark in Blathy's back. Her father had always said that she was a bloody good aim. Unable to stand the pain anymore, she fell back to the ground and passed into the black depths of unconsciousness.

Blathy fell to the ground dead and the crew of the _Pearl_ remained still, stunned at the dramatic scene that they had just witnessed.

It was in that moment that Jack snapped into action. "All righ' ye scabrous dogs! Throw the bodies over an chuck the survivors somewhere, _anywhere_, off this ship!" he ordered. "Hop to it ye lazy dogs, or we'll send ye off to Davy Jones' locker!" Gibbs ordered the crew.

Jack was at his daughter's side in an instant. "Jade, Jade luv. Speak to me, come on mate!" Then, picking her up bridal style, he carried her towards her room.

"Gibbs, take over the helm. Was anyone else injured?" Jack inquired. All he needed right now was injured crewmembers. "No captain. Only a few minor cuts an they've bin takin' care of. Um, captain? Do we have a heading?" "The nearest port" Jack replied halfway down the stairs to his daughter's room.

"Oh luv, I'm so sorry.' Jack said to his unconscious daughter as he did his best to stop the bleeding and bandage the wound. As capable as he was at this kind of thing, Jade needed a doctor, and fast!

Retuning on deck, Jack was greeted by the whole crew shooting questions at him. "Will she be a'righ'?" "Is she awake?". "Get back to ye work an then ye won't need to be askin them sorts of questions!" Jack barked at his crew.

Gibbs approached Jack with a look of concern on his face. "Captain, the nearest port to us is Port Royal." "Yes, Gibbs, that would be correct." Jack replied, knowing where this was heading. "Captain, yer the most hated person of that town. If ye get caught, they'll hang ye straight away!" Jack paused briefly then said "well luckily I'm not going to get caught! I'm sure I can find a way to get the whelp an his bonnie lass to help me." Gibbs saw that glint in his captain's eye, which he knew, meant he was coming up with a plan.

Knowing that Jack had something up his sleeve he questioned his captain one last time. "To Port Royal then, Jack?"

"To Port Royal" Jack replied, before swaggering off, to what Gibbs suspected, to find some rum and watch over his only daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Wow! Two chapters in one night! Lol. Well I felt guilty cause I didn't write for so long. And I won't be able to post again or go on the computer again for a week while I go on holidays. But until then, don't forget to review!**


	4. Parrots and Pirates from the Past

**Author's Note:** I'm back everyone, for chapter for! I want at least _five_ reviews for this chapter before I continue, Ok? Good, now that that's settled, I have an announcement. This chapter is dedicated to my pirata sorella, BringMeThatHorizon. Thanks to her I got my inspiration back and finished this chapter! (She started it of for me )**Disclaimer:** What you recognize I **don't** own, what you don't, I **do**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the _Pearl_ headed towards Port Royal, Will Turner was heading home from the blacksmiths, which he now owned.

It was out of habit that he looked out to sea. As he looked longingly out over the horizon, he caught sight of something that made him feel excited and alarmed all at once. What he saw were the jet-black sails of the _Black Pearl_, something he hadn't expected to see in a very long time.

As Will was lost in his memories, which had flooded back to him the moment he saw the ship, it was out of pure luck that he caught sight of a blur of colour, pelting towards him at an alarming pace, screaming "MAN DOWN!!! MAN DOWN!!!"

Instinct kicked in and he ducked, swearing and cursing at what was now obviously an exotic parrot. Using many colourful combinations of the words 'pigeon', 'roast' and 'broom' Will slowly rose from the ground.

The parrot landed on the ground next to Will screeching "Surrender Matey!!!" Will (eventually) recognised the bird as Mr. Cotton's parrot and bolted down towards the dock, arriving just in time to greet a rowboat, illuminated in orange from the setting sun.

"I am never, _EVER_ giving that bloody, goddamned parrot a cracker ever again!" helping a grave faced Gibbs out of the boat.

"Aye. It did the same to me, and I still haven't managed to drown it!" said Gibbs, shaking his head.

"What does Jack want now?" Will said apprehensively, coming straight to the point. He still hadn't forgotten about his previous escapades with the famous pirate and his now beloved wife.

'It's more like what _Jade needs_, mate" Gibbs replied sombrely.

"Come again?" said Will, now thoroughly confused.

"Jade, yer Goddaughter!" Gibbs almost yelled, he had forgotten how thick the boy was. He sighed, before continuing. "Will, she was injured, I won't go into any details now but she desperately needs some professional medical attention. And, seeing as Jack can't step foot in Port Royal with out nearly being hanged, we thought ye migh'…" Gibbs trailed off, now lost in his own thoughts about Jade.

All these years he thought of her like a granddaughter, as well as part of the crew. Though none of them would admit it, the whole crew thought the same way. Just like a family, but if they didn't act quickly, that family would be torn apart.

Will's voice snapped him back to reality as he heard him exclaim. "Good Lord! I'll arrange a carriage immediately. Go; bring her ashore as soon as possible. I'll send word to Dr. Grove, look sharp man!!!" Will ordered, taking off at a sprint up the hill.

"Aye sir!" Gibbs saluted. The next moment he was rowing furiously out to the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Will ran at a sprint towards the physician. Knocking furiously, Will bellowed at the door, "Dr. Grove, DR.GROVE!" Finally, the old physician answered the door. "Ah, Mister Turner, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The old man was in his early fifties, with receding grey hair and steely grey eyes. Though he looked quite frightening, he was really just a big softie. He could tell the boy was worried out of his mind. "Mister Turner?"

"What, oh, yes. I need your help, you see my goddaughter is in town and on her way here, she was severely injured. I desperately need your help sir!" Will practically begged. The man nodded and said, "Bring her up here, I'll be ready by the time you get back."

Meanwhile, down at the docks, Gibbs and Cotton had arrived back and were in the process of lifting an unconscious Jade out of the rowboat.

Will thundered back to the docks just in time to help the two men lift the senseless girl out of the boat. Even though he hadn't seen her in over ten years, he recognised her instantly. With pitch-black hair and a dark tan she looked just like her father, something Jack had always been proud of.

Gibbs yelled to Will, "Boy! Where to?" Snapped out of his trance, Will stared at the frantic looking pirates. "This way men!" He called to them towards the main street of Port Royal, where a carriage was waiting from when Will called it on his way down.

Ever curious, the inhabitants of Port Royal began gather in the street, as two roughly dressed men struggled to gently lift an equally roughly dressed young woman into a carriage. What surprised them most was that they were being helped by, none other than, William Turner, a very respected and lawful man!

A guard, who had been watching the whole ordeal from a short distance, came over to the three very distressed and obviously un-coordinated men. "Bloody pirates!" he muttered to himself, inwardly chuckling, as he made his way over.

"Gentleman, may I offer my assistance?" the guard questioned the three. "Err, um, no. No it's quite alright my good man!" Will stuttered, thinking they would be caught for sure.

This behaviour just made the young guard roll his eyes and glance down at the girl they were presently trying to get into the carriage. Noticing blood that had begun to seep through her weathered shirt, his eyes widened and he effortlessly picked her up and easily lifted her gently into the carriage.

"Anything else sirs?" the guard inquired, ignoring the fact there were two pirates standing in front of him. It was quite well known that he often let pirates escape from right under his nose. Inconspicuously of course.

Uh, no, um… thankyou for your help. I really must be going now…" Will trailed of distractedly, getting into the carriage. As the guard walked off, Will bent down and said to the pirates, " Gibbs, Cotton, go back to the ship. I will send word to you as soon as I hear anything, and tell Jack I said hello. Though I get the feeling I will be seeing him very soon."

The pirates continued to look at him then glance towards Jade, who had begun to groan. "Don't worry, she'll be fine, there isn't anything you can for her now anyway. Except get caught, but that wouldn't be very productive, or helpful to Jade now would it?"

Gibbs was about to protest, but he knew the whelp was right. 'Blast!' he thought. Sighing, he gave up defeated.

"I'm heading off now" and with that Will signalled to the driver to take him to Dr. Groves surgery.

Taking that as an opportunity to leave, Gibbs and Cotton turned, and in an instant they were gone. As they reached the docks, Cotton's parrot launched itself at Gibbs, screeching various words and curses, he had recently learnt from Will. Seeing the bird, Cotton ducked and Gibbs tried to move out of the way, only to topple backwards off the dock, and into the clear blue waters of the Caribbean, glinting with red and orange from the setting sun.

"THAT BLOODY BIRD!" Gibbs bellowed, "I'M GONNA KILL IT!" This caused some odd looks cast by various passers-by. Cotton was silently doubled over with laughter as Gibbs clambered out of the still warm water. With Gibbs still muttering various curses under his breath he and his pirate accomplice made there way back to the majestic _Black Pearl_, which was floating around the side of the island, hidden from unwanted sight.

Meanwhile, back in the town square, the excited townsfolk had left still talking about their eventful experience of the week.

Silently, a young lady of about eighteen walked briskly up to the guard who had just previously helped Will, Gibbs and Cotton, but had, unsurprisingly made no arrests.

"Jamie! What was that all about?" The girl exclaimed. "You know what Emily? I have no idea. But it did involve three pirates, one of them female at that, and a one William Turner." Jamie reeled off.

Well, I don't know what is going on, but my father has some explaining to do! And… wait, what's wrong with a woman being a pirate anyway?!" Emily said, feigning a hurt expression.

"You know, I think that there is nothing wrong with a female pirate, they're probably worse than the men." Jamie said to her. But almost as soon as he had finished his sentence, Emily had already turned on her heel to run and tell her mother about everything that had happened that morning, her long pale pink dress, flowing behind her.

Jamie just smiled and chuckled to himself about how funny that girl was when she was excited. And at that thought, he also turned and continued with his duties.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that was chapter 4. sorry for the long wait but I've been sooooo busy it's not funny. Plus I have exams three weeks from now so I won't be able to update until after them. Sorry everyone I'll try. Please keep up the reviews and tell me if you like the length or not. OK? Cool, until next time, Jack's Savvy Lass. 


End file.
